Going Full Ghost
by InvaderXion
Summary: What happens when Danny's ghost DNA is all there is left? How will Danny handle his new life as a full ghost? Or better yet his after life. Rated K for slight character death but not really. You'll see what I mean. Story added to DannyPhantom619's challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one and all to my first DP story! This story takes place after PP which although I don't hate I think was a very unsatisfying ending. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my new story and if you do check out some of my others. Also I don't own DP some Canadian studio does. You better remember because this is the only time I'm putting that. On to the story!**

One Year Later Amity Park Dannys P.O.V.

Life was good in Amity Park, things were normal. Well as normal as things could be for a teenage halfa ghost fighter. About the only thing that was different was the amount of ghost activity. It seemed like now more than ever more ghost were coming after me.

"Dude, just chill. They'll go away soon enough." Tucker said, even if he was the mayor he still came to hang out at Nasty Burger. He was referring to the ghost problem lately.

"I know but it's weird. It's like their coming after me specifically or something." I replied from across the table were I sat with Sam who was now officially my girl-friend. She grabbed my hand.

"Cheer up Danny I'll help you patrol." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks." All the sudden a blue wisp came out of my mouth. "Dang, oh well I hate to dash but you know how it is." I stood up and transformed. I didn't mind doing it in public now since everyone already knew anyway. Also I stopped yelling "Going Ghost!" when I transform. As it turns out if you yell something loudly while your trying to hide people will find you. Don't ask, it's a long story.

I flew out and on to the street. It was Skulkar, and Ember? What could they be together for?

"Hello ghost child." Skulkar said seeing me emerge from the eatery.

"Skulker, what do you want? My pelt because I'm getting tired of hearing that." I said moving upwards. His cyber-face frowned.

"Not this time ghost child. I'm only here for Ember. She wanted to do some destruction." Skulkar said and pointed to Ember who was also turned the wrong way turned around.

"Hay dipstick. Ready for a little fight?" Ember said her hair flaming up as she spoke happily.

"Sure but can we make this quick? I was kind of in the middle of eating." That just made her made and she attacked with her sonic sound booms from the guitar. I dodged and flew around hitting her in the leg with a plasma ray. She tried to hit again but I put up a barrier around my self and her shoot reflected back.

"Ahhh." She screamed as the booms smacked into her and broke of the neck of her guitar. I sucked her into the thermos.

"If that will be all I'm gunna go now." I flew off leaving Skulkar there. He just gave me a weird look and flew away as well.

I landed out side of he Nasty Burger and changed back. But for some reason it was hard. My rings didn't want to appear and when they did they moved very slowly. I walked back into the Nasty Burger exhausted by the change. That was strange.

**Sorry, short first chapter. But tell me what you think. Comment or PM me. Alright hopefully I write some more later but until then I bid you all adieu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry about the delay on this story. I meant to start writing last Friday after I posted the first chapter but things happen and I couldn't write. Never the less here we go! Also thanks for the support and reviews!**

Back in the Nasty Burger Danny's P.O.V.

"Who was it this time?" Sam asked as I slid back into the booth and grabbed a fry from my tray.

"Skulker and Ember. It was odd though because Skulker didn't even fight. I just stood there and watched. He said he was only there with Ember." I said giving them a short version of what happened. I frowned at the thought. He almost always fights.

"Are they back together?" Tucker asked.

"I guess even ghost need girlfriends. Oh, well I've gotta get home for now. Mom and Dad invited someone over so I have to go act like good little Samantha." Sam sighed. We both understood. She hated her parents happy go lucky friends she had to act like a good child.

I slid out and she got up. "Well good luck. Try not to fork anyone's eye out." She just laughed and walked on waving bye. I sat back down and wolfed down the last of my burger.

"When does the mayor have to go back to work?" I asked Tucker. I liked to emphasize his position and annoy him. He'd been finished with high school early to act as a almost full time mayor.

"Tomorrow. I have a meeting bright and early. If I didn't I'd patrol with you two but I do. How's school been?" He asked nonchalantly, but I knew he missed hanging out with us at school like we used to. Well as a world famous ghost boy and town mayor we don't get a lot of time to be regular kids.

"It's a good as it can be when you have to skip out and fight ghost. Even now that Lancer knows who I am he just gives me all the homework. But luckily hes a bit slack on my leaving and arriving to class. Anyway you know if it's to much you can always quit and come back to school." I told him. He just sighed.

"You know I couldn't even if I wanted to. I've officially passed high school I'd be going to college." Tucker said getting up. "Well I better go. Mom told me I needed to be home." He left me alone.

"What's with those two?" I wondered getting up my self and throwing away my stuff. I walked outside and transformed flying away. Nothing beat a good afternoon flight, wind flowing through my white hair. I laid on my back just floating.

Later that Evening on Patrol

"You see anything yet?" I asked Sam through the Fenton Phones.

"Not yet. What about you?" She asked. I was flying around the north side of the city while she rode around the south side. If she saw anything she'd tell me and I'd give back up.

"Nothing since earlier. How was the dinner party?" I asked knowing what she'd say. She groaned and it was loud over the speaker.

"Don't even go there. You know how it goes at those things. I had to sit around and pretend I cared what they were talking about. It sucks." Typical goth she really hates those things. Oh well it hate it when my parents drag me to ghost stuff. Even half- ghost have to draw the line with ghost somewhere.

"I know Sam. Don't worry about it. Maybe your parents will finally stop making you go to those thing eventually." I said trying to be helpful but we both knew it was wishful thinking.

"Yah, and they'll finally accept me being a goth and dating a ghost." Sam just laughed as did I. Patrol was quiet which is luck for me but it doesn't happen to often.

"Come on, lets call it a night. I'm beat." I said flying into my room.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." She turned of her Fenton Phone and I changed back. Or I tried to. It wouldn't happen my rings wouldn't appear.

"Wow. This isn't normal." I said and tried again. It took lots of effort but it worked. Something was going on and tomorrow I was going to get some answers.

**Alright soon we'll get some answers about what's going on to him. For now I'm done. I'll see you soon with more. Have fun. Tata, adieu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright my friends on to some more ghost action, maybe. I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and Invader Johnny for his consistent reviews. Anyways on to the writing!**

The Next Day, Lunch Danny's P.O.V.

"So let me get this strait. You've been having a hard time changing between your ghost and human form." Sam said after I explained what had been happening. It was me, her, and Valerie for lunch. We had made up and became friends after she found out who I was.

"Kind of. It's only hard to change into a human. Its easy to transform into Danny Phantom." I said helping her to get it.

"What could that mean?" Valerie asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know, nut I'm going to find out. When I get home I'm going to try to run some test and see if I can figure out what's happening." I said. I would go down to parents lab. I had already asked them to handle patrol after school. They were ecstatic.

-Flashback- This Morning

"Hay Mom, Dad would you mind handling patrol for me after school. I've got some stuff I need to do." I said as I grabbed my book bag and finished getting ready to go. I had already decided to fly to school.

"Of course sweetie." Mom said normally but Dad had to say, "Perfect tie to test out my new weapon and ecto gun that'll capture ghost when you shoot it. Besides I'm glad you trust us. You know you could still be my sidekick."

"Yah, thanks." I turned to leave. "Also Dad lets just stick with the thermos's for now." -End Flashback-

"Wow, your Dad always is like that." Valerie said laughing. I had to admit he could be a bit much. Ok a lot much, but that's beside the point.

"Yah, he really is. Anyway would you mind helping me, both of you?" I asked I knew that I would need help.

"Of course that's what friends are for Danny." Valerie said and Sam nodded. I smiled and looked up. Maybe this day was going to go well after all.

After School Fenton Works

We went down to the lab as soon as we arrived. The point was to figure out what it was. First we decided to run genetic analysis test.

"By running those first we can see if anything's up with your ghost DNA." Sam said she'd grabbed a DNA translator. It was one of the things my parnets kept around to analyze ghost DNA. Luck for us.

"Do I need to transform you think?" I asked sitting down on a lab table.

"Nah, not yet. We'll run test with you in human form first, then we'll do ghost. I know it sounds weird but it might be different." Valerie said and Sam came up and snipped of a bit of my hair. She dropped into a small machine kind of like bigger PDA. A strange look went across her features.

"What's up Sam?" I asked looking over at her trying to look at the machine in her hand. She moved it out of my view and Valerie stepped over. She got a look and I saw worry pass over her face.

"Change now Danny." Sam said I immediately knew something was up but I obeyed. She grabbed another bit of hair not even bothering with the scissors this time. She put the pure white hair in the machine, and gasped.

"Sam, what is it?" I asked and got up I looked at the machine, it read ghost DNA 85% human DNA 15%. What does that mean? All I could do was stare in shock.

"What does that mean?" Valerie asked looking very scared for her friend. I knew deep inside a truth that I didn't want to admit.

"It means that I'm becoming a ghost. It means that I'm dying Valerie." I said affirming the one thing that I hoped would never happen, definitely not now.


	4. Chapter 4

**More DP fun! Alright, so Danny has a big secret to tell his family. How will everyone take it? Time to find out! Enjoy!**

Danny's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it. I didn't have long until I became a ghost.

"How is that possible? I thought you were only half. You know hence the halfa." Valerie said completely stunned. I could see it on her face. It showed dread, sadness, and confusion. I completely understood.

"I don't know. The only thing I can think of is that my human DNA couldn't handle the ghost and it's starting to overpower." I said, it was the best guess I could give. I changed back but still it was hard. I sat back down on the table.

"How are we going to tell everyone?" Sam asked, I knew that wasn't the only thing on her mind. I saw tears begin to roll down her face.

"For now I'll just tell my family and Tucker. I'll call my family, Valerie call Tucker please." I didn't ask to Sam to because now the tears rolled down here face and her body shock. I went over and hugged her. I tried to comfort her, but she needed time. I went up stairs and called Mom and Dad back from patrol and Jazz down from her room.

Later Once Everyone got to the Living Room

"What's up Danny?" Jazz asked the moment she saw Sam's smeared eyeliner and mascara.

"I have something to tell you." I paused and looked at all their faces. I wondered for how long I'd be able to stay with them like this. "For the last while I've had a hard time changing back between ghost and human. So I asked Sam and Val for their help and we ran some test to see what we could find."

I had to stop because I started to feel tears make there way into my eyes. Everyone looked really worried. Sam had sat down next to Valerie how was crying with her, but Valerie kept her tears silent. She had her arms around Sam comforting her.

"My ghost DNA is becoming dominant." I finally said and showed them the little machine which still displayed 85% ghost, 15% human.

"Oh Danny." Mom said and ran up and embraced me. When she did I felt the tears slide down my face. I felt like a little kid, crying into Mom's shoulder. Jazz came up and hugged me too. Dad sat on the couch his face dumbfounded but tears welled up in his eyes.

"How long do we have with you before you know, you go full ghost?" Tucker asked from the other end of the room. I wiped my tears.

"I have no idea, days, weeks, months. It could be anything." I said staring at the floor.

"What do we do till then?" He replied. I decided something in that second.

"I want to continue my normal life, and for now I don't want you to tell anyone else. Also, I'm not transforming again unless I have to." I said sitting down in a chair. Mom wiped her eyes.

"Alright sweetie. We'll do patrol for you, I'll be back." She got up and left going upstairs, Dad followed a minute later.

"I'm sorry Danny." Tucker said and her put his hand on my shoulder. I moved my head to look at him. He too had tears in his eyes.

"It's alright. I happens to everyone, right? Mine's just coming a but early." I said trying to make a joke but it wasn't really funny.

"What are you gunna do after that?" Valerie asked. She had stopped crying and had stood up.

"The same thing I've always done. I'll return and protect Amity Park as I always have. I'll just you know live in the Ghost Zone. It'll be kinda cool to have my own lair, just like my own bachelor pad." Tucker laughed. I smiled, I was going to miss times like this.

**Alright that's enough for you today. I'm going to get back going on Kur Returns soon so be on the lookout for that. Also I'm going to post and extra page for An Odd Nightmare Continued and if you like it I'll continue it. Tata for now, adieu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I've added by story to a challenge from DannyPhantom619. It's a Danny- Ember challenge. So that'll give you a bit of a hint for later chapters. Alright, on the story!**

One Week Later Third Person

In the last week the trio had enjoyed their time as normal teenagers. They checked Danny's DNA balance everyday. It had gone up from 85% ghost to 90% in that time. They knew they had a week more at best. After a bit of study at his parents request they figured out that once it reached past 96% he would fall into a coma.

So they had spent the last week the way Danny wanted them too. Danny hung out with his friends and his parents hunted ghost. Tucker took a two week vacation from being the mayor to hang out with Danny while they could. But not everything was good.

"Were is the ghost boy? He hasn't showed his face for a while." Skulkar asked as he fought with Dannys parents. Neither replied.

"Oh, well I guess the whelp is just scared." Skulkar said casually. That ticked off the Fenton's he could tell. Maddie whipped open a thermos and sucked him in.

"Your ready to go home Mads?" Jack asked he was exhausted. Handling the ghost on their own was hard. She sighed.

"Let's go. Danny should be home by now." They climbed back into the Fenton RV and made their way back to Fenton Works. When they arrived, Danny, Sam and Tucker were sitting in the living room.

"Were home." Maddie said as they walked in.

"Hi Mom, Dad." Danny said, people could tell that Danny had been getting… tiereder recently. They knew it would get worse as time went on. He had decided that he wanted to go on a trip, before IT happened.

"Hey Danny are you ready to go?" Maddie asked a smile on her face. A slightly forced one but I smile no less. Danny and his friends got up from the couch and nodded. They had convinced even Sam's parents that in light of the circumstances that she should be able to go.

They got Jazz then loaded up to go. They were taking a week long trip around the country to visit places he wanted to see.

"Were's our first stop?" Tucker asked after they had left Amity Park. Danny looked back at him.

"HollyWood."

A Week Later

The gang had spent the last week traveling enjoying there trip they'd gone through at least 20 states cross country from California to New York, but they had to return home soon. They spent their last day before they went home in

Flordia, at the space center.

"It's nice being here when it's not all covered in evil ghost energy." Sam joked. She got a wired look from Danny's parents but they shrugged and went on with it.

"It really is. I wish I could fly one someday." Danny said but stopped he didn't wan to depress himself by thinking about it.

"Yah, well come on. Our flight leaves in an hour. They had flown they airport nearest to Amity Park then gone on. They were going home today. Danny had put on a good face for everyone. But one the inside he hurt.

Back in Amity Later

The gang returned home after a long flight at about five the afternoon. Sam and Tucker went back home after a short goodbye. His family was waiting inside while he said bye for the night.

Danny walked back in and started heading to his bedroom. But before he did he stopped. He looked back at his family in the living room. He gave each of them a hug. "I want you guys to know that I will always love you, even when I'm a ghost." His Mom hugged him fircely and started to cry Jaz did as well. Jack just sort of stood there. He didn't know what to say.

Danny made his way up to his room, holding in his tears until he reached his room. But he didn't cry long. He knew IT was tonight. He lay down and slowly transformed into his ghost half. He closed his eyes for sleep. Knowing the next time he opened them would be as a full ghost.

"Going Full Ghost." He whispered as he fell into a deep sleep.

**Alright I'm gunna sign off for now before I make myself cry. Tell me what you think. Soon… Danny starts a new journey. Well tata for now. I bid you all adieu.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back pretty quick. I love all the response I get for this or any of my storys it makes my day. Time to see what this new life will bring. Enjoy and review!**

**A Week Later**

It had been hard week. Once it happened Danny disappeared, or at least his ghost did. Danny's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes, all I saw was swirling green sky then I realized that there was someone next to me. I sat up and looked around, and came face-to-face with Ember.

"Your finally awake, Dipstick." She said flying up a bit.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her standing up and finding myself weak.

"You just perked my interest laying here in front of a new strange door." I t was black with white forming my DP logo. I turned back to her my face blank. "Welcome to the world of real ghost."

"Thanks." I replied and headed towards the door. "You need anything else while you're here?" I asked ready for her to leave I felt a bit better but not up too fighting right now.

"Nah, bye dipstick." She flew away blowing me a kiss. I shock off a sense of confusion and entered the door the room was decorated just for me it seemed. Which it probably was.

The walls were a swirling black and white, and it seemed to be a two part room, one half was a living area the other held a bed. Strange I didn't think ghost slept.

I walked up too the bed it was large probably a king or bigger. It was black and white like the walls. The comforter was covered in stars and moons. I looked up. So was, the ceiling. I made my way over to the living area. How ironic.

It was standard with two leather couches a small green fridge and a tv. I guess I really was holding on to my old life with this stuff. I noticed a dresser on the other side and walked towards. It was full indifferent ready made outfits. Long and short sleeves shirts of black, blue, white, and green. Same with the pants. I pulled out and long sleeved white shirt and black pants.

I looked around. "Great no bathroom." I said and all the sudden the floor shook.

A door appeared and I opened it. A bathroom It appears that the room responds to me. Cool.

I walked in and looked at the mirror and gasped my hair as always was all white, but my eyes. One was green the other icy blue, most likely from my ice powers.

I got ready and left. I took off my usual suit and left it there. I headed for Clockworks tower. I decided to ask for his opinion and help. If anyone could help me with the transition he could.

Back in Amity Third Person

The mourning period for Danny had ended the same days as his family held the funeral. They had found Dannys body the next morning and they broke the news to everyone. Tucker used his authority to call a town meeting.

"People of Amity Park, today I come to you with sad news. Our towns dear friend and protector Danny Fenton/Phantom is gone." A murmur began through the crowd. Tucker kept in his tears as he continued.

"He will be missed. In his last day he was happy, do not worry. There will be a funeral held this Saturday. I am sorry to all friends and family." Tucker took off the stand and went down to Danny's family.

On Saturday

The funeral precision had ended leaving only the family, Sam, and Tucker behind at the grave. They were waiting for Danny's ghost to return so they still had a bit of hope of seeing Danny again.

**Thanks for the overwhelming response again. I'll leave you with this for now. See you again soon. I bid you adieu. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys sorry for the overly long wait. My computer completely crashed, but no fear I've got a new one I'm back and I'll be writing for a while. Although there is an exception November. For everyone who knows or does it I have in rolled for National Writing Month. I can't wait, but during that time I won't write very much. Sorry, oh well onto a long awaited chap!**

Clockwork's Tower Danny's P.O.V.

It didn't take very long to reach Clockwork's tower. I flew over and phased through the door. Clockwork floated talking with and observant. He didn't seem very happy.

"You have stolen his life, it doesn't matter what sort of plan you have." Clockwork protested before looking up and seeing me. "Hello Danny I knew you'd be around before long."

"What's going on Clockwork?" Iasked walking up to him and the observant.

"Only a slight disagreement. May I show you the door." He addressed the observant. The observant began to float way.

"We shall finish our business Clockwork." He disappeared and I addressed Clockwork.

"What was his deal?" I asked looking around. His tower appeared the same as usual many large circular screens floated around displaying many scenes. Clockwork turned from child to adult.

"The observant's have their own plans and we sometimes disagree on matters. I can guess why you've come to see me. Wondering why you're a full ghost and what to do now that you are." Clockwork adjusted the clock on his staff. Man the guy doesn't know how to sit still does he.

"I have a question before I give any answers though. What is your obsession?" He asked and I was confused. My obsession? What the heck does that mean?

"I don't know. I've never thought about it. I mean sure there are things I like to do but I don't think I'm really obsessed with anything." I gave it the best I could.

"What have you done since the moment you were given your powers. The one thing you've done everyday." He said and I began to understand. Images of battles flashed through my head. Saving people, catching ghost, and beating on Vlad. That's it.

"I think I've got it. I want to save people to keep on protecting Amity and the world." I understood what he meant.

"Good, there's the answer to one of your questions. Now for the other, I understand that you think you ghost DNA merely got stronger, but that's not exactly right. Your problem lies in the observants. This is their doing, they made you like this for their own gain. But for now you don't have to worry about it for now. For now return to the human world but be prepared things may change." He finished and turned into an old man. I began to walk back to the door but he stopped me.

"Two more things be careful your powers may be a little strong or hard to control. The other, you may find you can make your own portals now." I focused on the area in front of me and getting back to the human world. A small green swirl opened in front of me. I pulled myself through just as it closed. Turns out I was late to my own funeral.

Jazz's P.O.V.

The funeral had finished and we stood facing Danny's grave. I was tired, Danny hadn't returned yet. I had cried it out and I was ready to go home. Until something happened.

A green swirl opened in front of us. I knew natural portals happened but it was still freaky to see. Then even more astonishing as when Danny popped out and stood up.

Before he could even speak he was dog pulled by a band of family and friends. I stood back getting of him and he looked around.

"I guess I missed my own funeral." He gave a light chuckle and I looked him up and down.

"I like the new look." Sam said hugging him again.

"Thanks. I hope I haven't missed much." He said and felt tears start on the edge of my eyes.

"You hopeless brother we missed you. Why have you been gone so long? We thought we'd never see you again. You sacred us we thought you'd never be able see you again."

Danny's P.O.V.

"I'm sorry I just woke up this morning in the ghost zone. I came here after I woke up. I didn't mean to cause a problem." I stood back and looked at them.

"It's alright all that matters is you have returned now." Mom said hugging.

"I'm back maybe not forever, but I'm back." This is the first day of the rest of my after life. It's time to do it well.

**That's all for now folks. Thanks for waiting on me for so long. For now I bid you all adieu.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I'm back to the story I've missed writing for you. A long absence, a bit too long. Well I'll try to be consistent for a little while I'm on break right now so updates should be better but I have finals in three weeks so that will take time. Anyway onto the story!**

Danny's P.O.V.

It's been two weeks since I returned to the human realm, as I've nicknamed it. At first it was great we hung out and talked and I did what I usually did. I protected Amity from ghost and any threat, the citizens were quite happy to see me back. But then it got kind of lonely. Sam and Tucker still went to school working on their senior year, Jazz left to attend Yale.

"What's wrong Danny?" Sam said as we sat on the top of a hill overlooking my statue in front of town hall. She held my hand.

"I don't know I think I'm getting lonely. You two have school and I spend time just floating around doing nothing. Not even ghost fights are very fun anymore." I said pulling my hand away from here.

"You could come to school with us, I don't think Lancer would have a problem with it, even if you are a ghost you look like one of us. Just a little different." Sam said she starred in my eyes. I couldn't bare simply to sit here and pretend I was still a human and I could live here all the time.

"I can't. Maybe Lancer would let me but, I can't. Living in the human realm forever is something I can't do. I feel myself growing weaker from being here, a ghost can't pretend to be a human. That also means something else." I said looking down. I had thought about this a lot and I was nervous in fact I didn't know if I could actually bring myself to do it. I stood up.

"What is it?" She said her voice a bit shaky. I firmed my voice and answered.

"We should break up. A ghost and a human can't truly be together, you deserve someone who would be able to grow old and to truly love you in a way that a human can. I'm sorry." I said beginning to float up and I looked back once and flew away. I could bear to watch her anymore, I love her and I hated to do it. I began to see her tears smug her eye liner. I flew back home and through the portal into the ghost zone and headed to my "liar".

I flew through the zone, watching the green walls trying not to think too much about what had happened until I bumped into Skulkar.

"Ghost child, I heard you're a real resident of the ghost zone now." He said mockingly, I groaned and straitened up.

"What do you want Skulkar? I don't have time for you right now." I said angrily. I stared at him.

"I want nothing from you, you're just a regular ghost now you're of no value to my hunt anymore. Consider yourself lucky." He said and flew away. Well that's not how I thought that would go. I guess it was different when I was a ghost. Perhaps other ghost view me as different now to. I had noticed that the amount of attacks on Amity had declined quite a bit.

I continued on to my lair reaching the floating door and entering the room to my surprise Ember herself was sitting on my couch.

"You need better music dipstick, this place is boring. Could you make us some drinks?" She asked turning around, she was wearing an outfit similar to her normal one but I was ecto green and her boots didn't have a heel.

"How did you get in here?" I asked staring at her, she shrugged.

"You didn't look the door, you're new so you didn't know. You have to lock it with your power unless you want ghost in here. Luckily I came along or some bad little ghost could have gotten in here." She said looking back at me. "Going to get those drinks?"

This is been the weirdest day I had ever had.

**Alright short chap but soon I'll be back for more, thanks for sticking with me for all this time while I was gone. Tata, I bid you adieu.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys back pretty quickly, let's try to keep it that way. Pretty soon I'm going to start editing my NaNoWriMo novels so that's going to take time. Also being on deviantart reminded me of something, if you are a good artist if you would consider drawing a picture for this story frame thing, please PM me. Last thing it also inspired me to add a little something special to the story, so on to it!**

Ember's P.O.V. Slightly before Danny arrives

"_When's that dipstick going to get back here? There's nothing to do here, it's to new."_ I thought as I sat on the couch of Danny's liar. A little while ago I had decided to come back to here and see Danny I'm not entirely sure why but he had left, and had been gone for a few days from the look of it.

I wandered around at first looking at what the zone had made for Danny to live in. It tried to create a space where the new ghost would feel at home. Only that ghost could change the appearance of the place and the things in it, also only they could lock the door or else anyone can come in. Stupid newbie.

"What are you doing here?" I heard from behind me as I turned around I saw Danny enter.

"You need better music dipstick, this place is boring. Can you make us some drinks?" I asked looking at him. He could you know effect this place and make us drinks.

"How did you get in here?" He asked staring at me dumbly.

"You're new so you didn't know, you have to lock the door or other ghost will get in. It's a good thing for you that I came along so another baddie couldn't get in here. You don't want uninvited guest in here." I said standing up and stretching, my guitar lay against the side of the couch.

"Ok, so why are you here? Surely you didn't want to help me or anything, I thought we were enemies." Danny said he had moved around towards the living area. I laughed.

"Kind of, you're still a newbie besides you're a real ghost you don't have the entertainment value anymore. Also really I'm thirst make us some drinks." I said, he looked at me then all the sudden a kitchen area popped into existence behind the other couch.

"Good but that was slow." I said walking over to the fridge and opening it.

Danny's P.O.V.

Ok this was getting weirder. I had just been think about how I was supposed to make us drinks without a kitchen and one just appeared. I guess I could make anything I wanted to while I was in here appear.

Ember walked back over and handed me a soda that I guess appeared in the fridge with the rest of the kitchen. I sat down on the couch across from her.

"Welcome to your new home. It's a good one I guess but it's to… you. You should change it up a bit, you're not your old half ghost self." Ember said looking around, I sighed. I guess she's right. That was what I had told to Sam when I left.

"What kind of changes?" I asked.

"Well you've already got rid of that stupid hazmat suit, that's good. A new clothes set would be good for you something cooler. Next don't be all stiff in the zone or your liar, they're home now. Also the décor in here is to stiff and business make it fun." She said, I looked around. I guess it was, I imagined the room I'd always wanted. I was blinded for a second then I looked at my new room.

The king size bed was still there the same as before as well as the bathroom but it had almost doubled in size, the main area now included a full living room with a hot tub in it. The kitchen had changed to a bit more modern and the cabinets were filled up with food. The couches had changed to electric green and blue. Ember looked around again.

"Better this time, maybe with some work this lace will be as cool as mine. Well I'm out of here. No point in sticking around here since you're here, bye dipstick." She said getting up and grabbing her guitar, she waved and left.

I looked around, my eyes resting on my bed. I undressed down to my pants and got in bed. I didn't know if ghost needed to sleep but I was tired and it had been a long confusing day. I starred up at the still starry ceiling, soon my world was consumed by stars.

The Human Realm Fenton's Home Third Person

"What did he say he had to go for?" Jazz said. She and Maddie sat on either side of a crying Sam, she had felt the Fenton's would better understand her with what had happened. Naturally when she came in Jack slinked off the go work on something.

"He said that he was a ghost and he couldn't have a real relationship with me because of it." She said in between sniffles, Jazz rubbed her back and Maddie held her close.

"I'm sorry. I know that Danny has seemed a little off lately but I didn't expect this. But maybe he's right, you have a whole life outside of Amity. A life he may not be able to follow you on. It was hard for me to come to terms with my baby being dead but we're here for you." Maddie said holding Sam as her crying got worse.

As Danny slept and Sam wept they were watched, somewhere a figure with an oddly shaped head watched all of these events. He whispered to himself as his form flickered.

"I don't care what they said, everything is not as it should be."

**Alright a little bit of a dramatic end for today, moving away from the whole Danny x Sam thing. Please if you're a good artist please PM me about making a story art. I bid you all adieu, tata.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey I'm back and soon I'm going to make a big hero 6 story soon so it might be good, yah I think I'm too much of a kid. I cried when he had to leave the baymax (spoilers). Well I'll write this down and then get onto that story. Now time for the story!**

Ghost Realm Danny's P.O.V.

It had been a month since I had left the ghost zone. I spent my day's exploring the zone, I had explored more than I had ever known was even part of the zone, it may even be the same size of the earth. I had found that I didn't need as much sleep as I used to, and ate only for enjoyment. I turns out there are some cites or villages farther off.

I didn't know what I was doing and for now I drifted through the air trying not to think about what happened before I left. I had meet up with Ember again who had become nicer to me. All ghost had, it seemed since I was a full ghost they didn't care about me anymore.

"Danny! Danny Phantom!" Came a call, a voice I hadn't heard in forever, behind me floated the Speeder. Jazz and Tucker inside of. I gulped, this isn't going to be good.

"Daniel James Phantom! Do you know how hard it was to find you this far out? We've been searching for nearly a week." Jazz said as I floated up to the window. I tugged on the sleeve of my long sleeve white shirt. It was almost skin tight but it kept me cool.

"Sorry, I needed time to think and wandering was the best idea." I said sheepishly. I looked at Tucker hoping for support but he looked angry. Not him to, I guess I deserve this.

"You've got to come with us, there's a problem back in Amity, without you ghost invasion has been even worse. Even Vlad came back, without you he probably figured we'd be an easy conquest." Tucker said, I gulped again. I had no idea that would happen with me gone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I would cause so much trouble." I replied.

"Save it, we've been gone long enough. Get in." Jazz said, I just looked at her.

"Umm, can't. Not a human anymore." I swept my hand strait through the front of the speeder. She groaned.

"Whatever, follow us then. We have to move fast though." She turned around and took off. I quickly flew behind them. This is going to be an awkward trip.

Human Realm Three Hours Later

After a very quick flight we reached the portal, then I remembered I could contours portals but decided not to mention it. Especially because I wasn't certain that I could make one big enough for the speeder to go through. We entered through the portal and I stopped in front of the door while they parked the speeder. Jazz looked at me.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get up there." She said, I nodded and flew up phasing through the ceiling and out onto the street. As though on queue I heard a scream. I flew strait towards the city hall. Vlad floated above the city laughing.

"Plasmius, what are you doing back on Earth?" I growled at him angrily. I may have left the town but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to protect it.

"Daniel I was wondering when you would show, I finally made my way back to the Earth. I heard you were gone so I came to investigate." He said, I just stared at him.

"Go home Vlad, this is still my town we don't need you here." I said getting ready for a fight. He just laughed.

"Dear boy I see this town needs me. There's a tennager for mayor, obviously Amity has gone downhill." He smirked showing his fangs. "Nice hair, do your own highlights?"

"Shut up, a lot has happened but now it's time for a good old fashioned beat down." I said, a gleam in my eyes. I may have needed some time but I still wanted to kick evil ghost butt.

I flew at him summoning a barrier of energy around me. I hit him at a high speed, being full ghost had its perks. But Vlad hadn't have seemed to have lost any of his touch in space either. Quickly with ecto blast and fighting we had reached a stalemate.

"It seems you've gotten better at fighting. But so have I." He said, and opened his mouth letting out something I never thought he'd be able to do. A terrible wail filled the air, I was thrown back into a building and held there while continued to attack with his wail. The sonic noise was killing me.

Finally he stopped and his form almost changed but he stood back up and floated over to me. I stood back up weakily.

"Wow, I'm surprised that didn't change you back. An attack of that caliber usually would." He said floating over me, I rose up to face him.

"You didn't hear the big news did you?" I asked curiously. I really thought he would know or else he just wanted to rub it in.

"What news?" He demanded. I almost laughed.

"There is no changing back anymore, this is me through and through. Sorry to disappoint you, but Danny Fenton died." I said, the words coming surprisingly easily. Normally I hated talking heck even think about what happened. But right now it seemed even comical. He took a step back, well floated. Same difference.

"My boy, I'm sorry. I hadn't expected that." He mumbled. I shook my head.

"I'm not your boy, and I don't care. I was being held back by my human side. A family, school, obligation, they all held me back. I'm free now, but you're not. You're going to pay with your life." I said rearing back and letting free a wail of my own. He tried to shield himself but it quickly fell and the power of the blast forced him to change back.

I continued to hit him even after he hit the ground with a painful thud. I was vaguely aware of people calling my name. Suddenly Sam and Tucker were standing in front of him wearing some sort of new gadget the created a portable shield around them.

"Danny stop! What are you doing? He's down, you're going to kill him!" Sam shouted, I saw tears in her eyes and I stopped and shook my head. What was I doing? This isn't like me at all.

"Sam, Tucker. I'm sorry I don't know what I'm doing I have to go." I said and tried to fly away but something kept me rooted to the spot. To my surprise I began to speak.

"To any ghost who tries to invade Amity Park know that I will be here to protect it, and without my human half to hold me back and real ghost will get worse than what I gave him." I said was finally able to fly. I passed a surprised Ember.

I stopped to open a portal heard her call after me. I left it open just long enough for her to fly in.

**Ohhhh suspense. That's all I've got for now, I'm going to work on my other story. I'll see you around soon. I bid you all adieu, tata.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pretty close updates, don't get used to it. I'll be dropping off the face of the earth next week so not much more updates. Well let's get right to it.**

Ghost Zone Danny's P.O.V.

"Danny, Danny." Ember said flying up behind me. I stopped hesitantly.

"What is it?" I asked, after what happened I was pretty shaken up. I had almost killed Vlad.

"Look at me and calm down. Let me try and explain." She said, I turned around. Ember's usually bright hair was toned down to a small flame and she looked worried.

"You know what that was?" I said trying to calm myself. I breathed deeply. She looked around.

"I do but let's go somewhere else first. I don't like this area, it gives me the creeps." She replied. It didn't look any different than the rest of the zone to me but I guess she knows it better than I did. I followed her for a little while until we came to a door with her ember emblem on it.

"Your lair?" I said nodding towards it.

"Yep, let's get inside." She waved her hand over the door and it opened. I followed her inside. I looked around, this place was awesome. Her lair looked like a two story pop diva condo. An open bed area upstairs music mix area and everything else downstairs.

"Wow." I said, she smiled.

"Yep this is my lair sit down and I'll explain what happened out there." I obliged and took a seat on a low couch. She sat across from me and cleared her throat.

"That was what we call an obsession. Something that becomes you after you become a ghost. What did you want to do before you died?" She asked me, it was like Clockwork had said. I gave her the same answer.

"I wanted to fight to protect Amity Park, but I didn't want to hurt anyone." I told her looking down.

"Exactly, and that's what you were doing but a bit extreme. When someone dies they get an obsession, you want to fight. Only true born ghost are immune. Your inherent nature took it to another level. That's the reason most of us go and attack your city. We get in moods like that." She explain earning a terrified expression from me. Is that what I was going to become? Just a mindless fighter?

"Calm down, breath. You can ignore it or learn to control it, but you're going to need a better teacher than me. It's pretty apparent I'm not that good at controlling it. But once you're aware of it it's a bit easier."

"So if I get training I can control it? Good, but who from? And why wasn't I effected as a half ghost?" I said trailing off. Then I got an idea.

"Clockwork. Thanks for the help Ember, I've gotta go." I getting up in a hurry. I was almost out the door when she said.

"Hey dipstick, I helped you know I want to know to. I coming." She her arm's crossed. I knew that arguing with a women was not an easy or smart thing to do. I deflated.

"Fine but keep up. I like to go fast." I said hopping out the door with a smile. I zoomed forward, looking back only to see her keeping pace. I smiled more.

"How about a little race? First one there wins." She said, I smirked.

"You're on." We zoomed on racing around the zone, side swiping door and other ghost. Keeping rank close I let her go on and formed a small portal willing it to open outside Clockwork's tower. Ember looked back in time and turned around.

"Dipstick!" She yelled angrily, I flew through quickly. On the other stood I floated laughing my head off in front of the tower. I starred at the door as it opened.

"Danny, come in. I was expecting you." Clockwork said floating in his baby form. I stopped laughing.

"I'm waiting for Ember, I'll come in when she gets here." I said looking back at the way she'd probably be coming from.

"Ember will be along in a few minutes. There are things I wish to discuss with you alone. I know what has happened to you and I can help you a bit more than Ms. Ember." Clockwork said shifting to his older form. I floated in after him, he didn't look happy. Something is wrong, I can tell.

I looked around his lair the usual clocks and screens showing various things, I thought I caught a glimpse of something in the back of one but it changed. I looked back to Clockwork ready to talk.

"Let me explain." Clockwork began, pointing to a screen. A video of my attack on Vlad played. I could barely watch it. "Ember told you about this. The reason that you didn't have problems with this before was because your human half could control your obsession and keep your mind rooted in what you needed to do."

I nodded, that made since. As a human I could control my emotions a bit better.

"But what do I do about this? I don't want to just be like this when I get angry and hurt people." I told him, an unknown emotion playing across my face. Almost a mix of both sadness and determination.

"It is like you guess earlier I can teach you to control it but on one condition. Something I was told to tell you by the Observants." He said shifting form again. Man that got annoying.

"What condition?" I asked cautiously. Before he could finish Ember burst in yelling.

"That was so not fair!"

**The end for now disregard that thing at the top about close updates I started this before I left but now I'm back. I've got to go rewrite and ending so I'll see you all soon. Tata, adieu.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Back after a while. Sorry, I've been getting interested in more fandoms recently, such as Randy Cunningham 9****th**** grade ninja and Gravity Falls. But I'm back here for right now. I hope you're ready for some ghostly secrets. Onto the story.**

Clockworks Tower

"Miss Ember, how nice of you to join us. Right on time." Clockwork greeted her nicely his form once again shifting. Ember turned to glare at me, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Dipstick! You are in so much trouble, you cheated me." She said squeezing the words out in between breaths.

"Hey, you never said powers weren't allowed. It's only use of natural ability." I replied. I knew Clockworks presence was the only thing keeping her from pouncing on me.

"When we get done here I am so going to…" She said before being interrupted by Clockwork much to my relief.

"Miss Ember, as I was telling Daniel, I can teach him how to control his obsession. But there is a price." He said repeating to Ember what he had told me moments ago.

"What is it?" She asked eager to know. I wasn't as excited, with Clockwork a condition or price is not a good thing.

"As the Observants have decided that my time to be Time Keeper is almost up. They have decided that my replacement should be you Daniel." He said, I looked back confused and honored I guess. Time keeper that is a big job, not to mention a long one.

"Why are they making your retire?" I asked.

"I am old Daniel and they think I have outlived my job. Like the previous time keeper I will teach you and then pass on. Like you I was born human, I was recruited to be time keeper at the time of my unfortunate death." Clockwork explained. I stumbled back.

"You were? I always thought you were born a ghost everyone does." Ember said confused. I had almost forgotten she was there.

Clockwork looked around the room and all the sudden it changed. Book cases came out of the wall and couches appeared around the floor, the display screens shrunk and moved back. He sighed and sat down, motioning for us to do the same.

"I'm going to tell you something not many people know. The time keeper had always been a human ghost, we are kinder and are better at understanding. I was chosen for that reason. In life I was a friendly neighborhood guy, I helped everyone I could regardless of wealth or power. One day as I was traveling to visit a friend there was an accident. I was jumped by bandits. They took what little I had and slit my throat." He told us, I sat there feeling sad. I had no idea that had happened to him.

"I'm sorry Clockwork. We had no idea." Ember said for me. He looked sad for a moment but straitened back up.

"It's alright. The point is whenever its time for a time keeper to retire a new one is chosen even if they have to get their hands dirty to get him a ghost." Clockwork said emphasizing the last part. That means that they…

"They killed me to become time keeper!" I practically screamed. He nodded.

"They did the same for me. But know you don't have to become time keeper you can refuse the position." He told me. I sat there with my hands in my lap. I shook it off.

"I want to do it." I said, I had to do something. Already I knew that Clockwork didn't deserve to be trapped here. He deserves to be with his family.

"Are you sure Danny?" Ember asked using my real name. Something I wasn't accustomed to. "Shouldn't you think about it?"

"No, I know what I want, need to do. Why do you care? You never seemed to like me before. Heck you tried to kill me." I said snappily. Not realizing how I had sounded. I looked at Ember he eyes beginning to tear up.

"Well dipstick, maybe I wanted to help you I know what its like to be a new ghost." She said flying up and phasing out the door.

I sat there confused and sad. I hadn't meant to make her so sad. I looked back at Clockwork. He just shrugged.

"If you're sure then come with me. Someone has been awaiting your response." Clockwork said standing up holding out his hand. I looked back at where Ember had left then back at him. I stood up and grabbed his hand.

**The end of part one. Onto part two.**

The Observant Council Room

"Clockwork, you have been called here along with Daniel Fenton as to the boys' decision to replace you as time keeper. Shall he except he shall be turned over to you for training." The head observant said, the floating eye monitors. Other observants floated around in the stand watching. All of them awaiting the decision of the time keeper.

I stepped forward rather than have Clockwork speak for me. "I have accepted the position of Time Keeper from Clockwork."

There was silence in the room for a long while as the main observants silently spoke. Finally after a while they turned their eyes back on me.

"Daniel James Fenton, by order of this council you are proclaimed Time Keeper Apprentice. You shall be known thus forward as Phantom Keeper of Time. Clockwork," The observants said turning back to him, "You are to train Phantom in the ways of the time keeper. When that is done you shall return here with him and you will be allowed to pass on."

Clockwork bowed to the observants in the hall and the meeting was finished. Clockwork lead the newly named Phantom out of the hall. Once outside he turned to me.

"This responsibility is going to be long and hard. I can teach you everything you need to know. Once that is done I will pass on, and you shall be named time keeper. You must follow my instructions and learn everything I tell you." Clockwork said getting down to business. I nodded at him, I was ready. I have no life to return to, I could help people like this and do it safely.

I may have an obsession but this is what I died for. I would do good, my thoughts were interrupted by a thought as I flew back to my lair promising to return to Clockworks Tower tomorrow.

Why did I feel so bad for yelling at Ember? Why did I want to talk to her and see her so bad?

**That's really all for now time for food. I bid you all adieu, tata.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back, sorry about the long wait. I've been quite busy, way too much worry for one month for me. But now I'm done, I'll try to post more especially next week I'll be off school. So enjoy that story.**

Danny's P.O.V.

It's been a month since I took on my new position as Time Keeper's apprentice. I hadn't seen Ember since then, my days have been almost completely training.

"Daniel, you need to focus. Don't forget that patience id a time keeper's first lesson." Clockwork said as I fidgeted around. We were standing in the main room of the Clock Tower, which I had officially moved into. Clockwork had told me that once he was gone my lair would merge with the tower and I would be able to manipulate it again.

"Sorry Clockwork, this is hard. Watching all the screens, easy. Being patient while we look for time anomalies is hard." I said moving around some more. My cloak moved around my body. My outfit had changed for my new role, I wore a pair of long black jeans and a skin tight white shirt. The cloak bore Clockworks gear symbol and one of my own, and hour glass with a small amount of blue sand in top and a large amount of green sand in the bottom.

"I know young Phantom, but that's not the only responsibility of a time keeper. I have a task for you." Clockwork said switching to an older, more serious form.

"What is it?" I asked excited for a different task, because this was perhaps the most boring one there was. Clockwork chuckled.

"I need you to return to the human world and find this ghost, he needs to be talked to." Clockwork said handing me a picture, I groaned and stared him down.

"Really?"

Unknown Location Third Person P.O.V.

"Computer, try scan number 3682." A voice said in the darkness. A host of screens lit up at his voice and a sonar like scanner device appeared on them.

"Scan incomplete, DNA subject not within range." An electronic voice replied.

"Huhh." Came an exasperated sigh from the dark voice, he stepped into the light revealing a vampire like ghost form. He hung his head. "Why do all my attempts fail? All I want is to talk."

"Well, I'm finally here to listen." Came a third voice, Vlad spun around to see a cloaked figure. The figure pulled down his hood revealing Phantom the Time Keeper.

"Daniel, what? How did you find me and why?" Vlad asked, he was stunned at the young ghost in front of him.

"I was sent to tie up my lose ends with you, it doesn't pay for me to have any open … squabbles." Danny said shifting around a little. Clockwork had told him that the time keeper was not one to pick fights so he had to make up with past enemies.

"Well, umm. I just wanted to know what happened that day. It changed my life." Vlad admitted sadly. Danny held a small smile.

"I know, I saw what you did and I'm glad my family was able to forgive you finally. I'm sorry about what happened, I wasn't myself. It's called an obsession." Phantom explained what that was and that he was learning to master it with Clockworks help.

"All ghost are subjected to this?" Vlad asked intrigued by this new information.

"Some, only human ghost though. But no human ghost is exempt, not even time keepers."

**Flashback**

"_What about you Clockwork? You know a lot about how to control your obsession, what was yours?" Danny asked a young Clockwork, he just sighed and floated down a little. They had been working on scenarios where Danny's obsession might happen to prevent them._

"_I was a humble man in life. A hard worker who shared with everyone, once I was dead that's all I tried to do. I went crazy looking for people to help. I even forced people to have problems." He said sadly._

_Danny was shocked, sure Clockwork had the occasional strange moment by all accounts he was calm and friendly. I guess this really could be worse than I knew._

"_Eventually the pervious time keeper came to me and told me of my fate. I wasn't lucky enough to have already known him so getting to know him was hard. His name was Zaman, it meant era of time." Clockwork explained._

"_Did he fade when your training was done too?" Danny asked._

"_No he didn't."_

**End Flashback**

"I'm sorry Daniel about what happened, I was angry and I didn't think. I'm willing to start over if you are." Vlad said holding out his hand to the time Phantom. Danny took it.

"I am, it's nice to know my parents have someone who can look over them in case something happens. It's your destiny after all." Danny said smirking. This was something he had seen in a time lens before he left the tower.

Before Vlad could reply Danny vanished into the shadows and headed home from Vlad's new mansion. Or rather he had a stop to make first.

Danny floated outside a door with a flaming symbol on it. He stood hesitant to open it just in case something bad would happen. Finally I got the courage to knock.

"I'm coming." Called a voice that seemed almost melodious after so much time away. A moment later the door opened.

"Ember…" SLAM.

**That's all for now, see ya soon. I'll try to update more while I'm off school. I bid you all adieu, tata.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Back with a chap from my favorite story, so for now rather than worry about juggling many stories for now I'm gunna work on this one until we get to a stopping point or the end! Well no need to talk my phantoms, no to the story!**

Outside Embers Lair Danny's P.O.V.

"Ember please open up, I'm sorry. Please, I need to talk to you." I knocked on the floating door again. I really did, I wanted to apologize. I acted like an idiot.

Finally a few moments later the door opened, a pissed off Ember stood in the door way. Her green outfit looking a bit out of place.

"What?!" She asked angrily. I sighed, this was definitely not going to be as easy as with Vlad and I tried to kill him.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said, I acted like a complete idiot. I know you wanted to help and I'd be lost without your help." I practically begged redemption.

"It's a start dipstick, but you're not off the hock yet. Why did you become time keeper? You didn't have to, Clockwork said so himself." She asked relaxing a bit against the door frame.

"Let's go inside first, my initiation isn't exactly common knowledge right now and we decided to keep it that way." I said and in we went, it hadn't changed at all since I'd last been there.

"Alright we're alone, now spill." Ember said flopping down on a couch. I sat down and began to recount the events of the month.

"I knew from the moment Clockwork told me about being made a ghost to be time keeper I had to do it. He doesn't deserve to be stuck here all alone when his family is waiting for him on the other side." I told her, that what I had realized even more. No one deserved to be stuck here any longer than they had to be.

"I understand, a little. If only it was that easy for all of us to pass on." Ember said, sadly. I realized I never knew her story.

"What happened to you Ember?" I asked, trying my best to not make her cry again even though that was basically inevitable. A sad look her eyes she began the tale of her past life.

**Flashback Ember's P.O.V.**

"_Ember come here honey." My mom called from downstairs. I scoffed and sat up from my bed. By gray boots scrapped the floor as I pulled them on. I headed downstairs to see what mymom wanted._

"_Yes mom." I said moodily._

"_Oh Ember there's someone here for you. A boy named Asher." She said as I reached the kitchen, with a girlish scream I ran up to him._

"_Ash, why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" I asked happily latching onto his arm._

"_Can't I surprise my girl?" He asked playfully, I stared into his dreamy blue eyes, his raven hair framing his face. "Mine if I take your daughter out for a little while Mrs. McLain?"_

"_Of course, just don't stay out to long." My mom said as we exited the house. We hopped into his car and drove away quickly._

"_Man, your mom is so easy to fool." Asher laughed happily. I chuckled, she'd always been that way. _

"_Where are we going?" I asked pulling my arms around me, as cute as my rocker outfit was it wasn't very warm in the December air._

"_It's a surprise didn't I tell you? My little rocker." He said reaching over to kiss my while keeping the wheel stable with his left hand. I allowed him to hold my left hand in his right. We had only been dating since September, but I knew it was meant to be._

"_Fine, but this better be good." I said hitting him playfully._

Time skip

"_Asher we should leave." I said nervously, we were sitting with some his friends at a cliff overlook. I was starting to get worried, he was really drunk._

"_Don't worry babe. Have fun, drink a beer." He said trying to push one into my hands. I stood back. _

"_No, you're drunk. I need to go home." I said grabbing his keys from his pocket and tried to go to his car and leave. I didn't trust him to drive right now._

"_Come back here." He called running after me. _

"_No, I'm leaving." _

"_Stop that you (sorry anyone waiting for curse words but I don't roll like that)." He grabbed my arm, I couldn't shake him off. I began to back up._

"_Let go of me you drunk." I screamed, freaking out I moved back more. Before I knew it we were at the edge. "Stop it please we'll fall."_

"_No just you, you (again no dirty words will be written fill in the blanks yourself.)" Then he let go._

**End Flashback**

"Ember I had no idea." I said when she finished, her eyes filled with tears. I moved over to sit next to her and hugged her, she didn't complain.

"It was a long time ago but I can still feel the pain of being left, it's like I meant nothing to him." She said wiping away her tears. "That's why I hated you back in Amity Park, from the moment all saw you all I could think about was him."

"Don't worry Ember, I could never be that way to you or anyone. I'll never leave you." I told her looking down at her sad face and embraced her tighter.

**That's all for now, I based Ember's life and relationship on her song Remember from the show. I wanted to give them a chance to connect, here we are. Be back with more later. I might just try to update a few at a time. So in conclusion, I bid you all adieu, tata. **


	15. Chapter 15

**So, I'm back pretty quickly I had an afternoon off to write so here I am. I love writing for all of you and I'm glad you like it to. I'm pretty sure I'm going to stay away from the sad stuff this chapter. So without any further ado, onto the story!**

The Next DayDanny's P.O.V.

I woke up and looked around moving around my neck to work out a strange crick. Wait, this isn't my lair or the tower. My brain went into overdrive trying to remember what had happened, then I noticed the snoring. Daring to look over to my right I saw Ember.

"Ember?" I said before I stopped myself. Luckily she just mumbled something and rolled over. We were laying the bed on the top sleeping area of her pop diva condo.

Quickly I rolled out of the bed and grabbed shirt and cloak from the floor. I went to the door and tried to open but found it was locked but there was no lock. That means I have to ask.

"Ember, wake up." I said standing next to her pushing her over gently.

"What is it? Leave me alone." Came the automatic reply of ever sleepy person when awoken then she opened her eyes and saw me. "Danny… what are you doing here?"

"I was here when I woke up. I guess I came over to talk and we fell asleep." I said softly. She rubbed her morning hair, which is quite funny if you can imagine hair made of flames getting bedhead.

"Yah, yah whatever just get out. The doors unlocked." She said brushing me aside and covering herself up a little more. Happily I flew straight up and out the door.

Finally away from her I tried to think, what did happen? Oh wait, that's right. I came over to apologize and then she told me that story. Then another terrible thought occurred to me. We didn't do it, did we?

"Stop that, no you didn't your pants were on." I thought back to myself dismissing it and flying home to take a shower before returning to the tower. Man, facing Clockwork is not something I want to do right now.

Change to Ember's P.O.V.

"What the heck, just happened?" I asked myself as I sat in the bed. This was completely impossible! There's no way I'd let myself end up in bed with him.

A terrible thought crossed my mind. We didn't….

"Fewwww." I said exiting the bathroom. I had to check and no, we didn't thank goodness. I sat back down and thought to myself.

"I don't have feelings for Danny, do I?" I asked myself. Laying in my bed I thought of the most important thing right now. Is it possible that I have feelings for that dipstick?

Clockwork's Tower Danny's P.O.V.

"You're a little late aren't you Phantom?" Clockwork asked as I flew through the portal that I created into the tower.

"I'm sorry Clockwork, I was… oh wait you know where I was." I said staring at him. A smile played across his face. I grimaced. "Stop doing that."

"I'm sorry Phantom I have to do something to keep myself entertained in this lonely profession." He said as the tone of his words becoming sadder. I knew he was only here until I could finish my training.

"I'm sorry, I understand." I told him, his expression lightened.

"Well you're here so let's do today's lesson. Do you know what the main responsibilities of the timekeeper are?" He replied floating up to the screens.

"Ummm… well we watch the time stream and make sure everything's the way it should be." I said not really know if I got all of them.

"There's one more job that we do. I can't exactly show you like I have been so I'll just have to tell you. We help ghost pass on. Many ghost are human souls that can not yet pass on. By helping them through their obsession and issues we help them be at peace." He explained I sat back slightly stunned.

"So basically I'm going to become a ghost psychiatrist?" I asked.

"No, it's different. They are trapped here each by something tragic. We relieve them of the pain of the tragedies. This allows them to pass on." Clockwork said changing one of the screens to show Skulker. "Take Skulker for example. He lost his life in a hunting accident, now he's stuck hunting the prey of the ghost zone."

"How do you know? Did you watch it?" I asked.

"You'll always know what you have to about a ghost. Touch your palm to that screen." He instructed. I did as I was told. Unfortunately as soon as my hand touched the cold surface I was out like a light.

**That's all for now. So I started this chap a while back then picked back up so if it seems weird that's why. Thanking you all for reading, you're my inspiration to keep writing. DFTBA. I bid you all adieu. Tata.**


	16. Chapter 16 Helping Ghost Along

**Back after a while, summer starts for me today but sadly I won't have much writing time during my busy summer. I'll try to update a bit. Also, are there any people out there who are good artist? I need a picture for this story, if you're interested in helping please PM me. Enough distractions! On to the story.**

Danny's P.O.V.

I woke up on soft grass, looking around I noticed I was in the middle of a forest. A tall human man sat motionless next to me. I waved a hand in front of his face. He didn't seem to see me.

"Hello! Who are you?" I asked standing up to move in front of him. He still seemed to not notice me. Looking down I saw that I was even more transparent than usual.

"Man, you could win an award for all this skulking." Another man appeared. He was tall as well, but in contrast to the first man who was bulky and muscly, he was lanky and looked like he was wearing a long coat with his hair tied back.

"You have no room to talk Nicolai." The first man replied to his friend. "You just sit around with your machines all day, now get down or you'll scare off any prey."

It hit me as I stood watching them. This was Skulker and he was going to die soon. I stood back, Clockwork had to have sent me here to learn about this. As Nicolai sat back down Skulker shushed him as a deer began to approach them. Grabbing a shotgun from beside him Skulker notched it up aiming for the head to the deer.

"Don't miss." Nicolai whispered/said. It was loud enough to alert the deer, which looked up right at me and began to run. But Skulker's aim was true, he hit it in the side. Jumping up he ran to the deer pulling out a small knife.

"Thank you." He whispered as he sheathed the blade inside the deer ending its life rather than let it suffer from the wound. He turned to Nicolai. "You're lucky I still hit it. But you're in major trouble if the meat is damaged."

"Fine, fine I know." Nicolai's hand went up in surrender. Now that you're done with his hunting Skulk I have something to show you.

From his long coat he drew a short gun. Skulker backed up a little.

"Don't worry brother this one is more safe, and more accurate." Nicolai claimed pointing it out towards a tree near where Skulker stood.

"Are you sure? The last one didn't go so well." He claimed. Nicolai just laughed pulling back the trigger.

"Bam." The gun shot, the recoil pushing Nicolai's hands back. The small bullet blasted right into the tree. Skulker visibly relaxed.

"Good sh…" His words were interrupted by another gun shot. A terrified expression was upon Nicolai's face.

"What?" Was the last thing I got out as I was pulled out of the scene by an unknown force as Nicolai began to weep over his fallen brother.

Clockwork's Tower

Falling back from the small screen replaying what I had just scene I looked back at Clockwork with a horrified expression.

"I know Danny. Many ghost die tragically, Skulker killed by his own brother. His brother didn't do so well after that either." Pointing behind me I saw a picture of Technus.

"Technus? He and Skulker are both ghost, and brothers!" I a nod in return.

"This leads me to your lesson. You have to help Skulker and Technus pass on." Clockwork told me.

"Wait, my last lesson? That means you'll be able to pass on to when I'm done." I said in realization. He had seemed sad at first but seemed a bit happier recently.

"I will, but I'll stay here until you finish with them. After that you'll have your formal swearing in ceremony by the Observants and you'll be the time keeper." He confirmed. I knew that I had to be serious right now, he was counting on me.

"I'll do it. Just point me in the right direction."

**Part 2 Skulker and Technus**

I flew through the zone towards my first stop, Technus's lair. I had out on a black cloak to contrast my white shirt with its new DP logo which had been changed to be framed inside an hourglass.

Finding his lair hadn't been hard. I floated in front of a door. Deciding to just go for it, I knocked. He opened the door, surprisingly.

"You! What do you want Time brat?" Once I had taken on the job of time keepers apprentice some ghost had begun circling rumors about me.

"You've been summoned, please come with me." I said, getting him to Skulker's island wasn't going to be easy though.

"Why should I, Tech us listen to some brat?" He asked with a scoff.

"Because I'm here to help you." That shut him up. I opened a large portal to Skulker's island. "Through here please."

He floated through slowly, making me resist the thought of showing himself through. I grabbed his ghostly arm before he could fly away once he saw the island. I phased us into the living room of the main compound, where Skulker sat around man fur hides.

"Ghost boy?! And you Technus, I thought I told you not to come back here." Skulker remarked upo, I thought I told you not to come back here." Skulker remarked upon seeing us.

"Well I'm not all that happy about this either. He just showed up and pulled me here." Technus said pointing at me. I pulled down my cloak hood, showing my snowy hair to them. They, other than Ember, to see me in this outfit without my hood.

"Well that explains your absence in Amity Park. You might as well tell us why you brought us together." Skulker said surprisingly calmly. Knowing who I was probably helped.

"Clockwork gave me a task, I know who you both are and what happened. I'm here to help you pass on." I informed them, being meet with identical stares of shock.

"I didn't know ghost could pass on, I figured we were stuck here." Technus remarked.

"Why are you stuck here though? Why can't you forgive each other?" I asked them, even though Clockwork said that I wasn't a ghost psychiatrist I pretty much was.

"He killed me. How do you forgive that?" Skulker sarcastically proclaimed.

"I didn't mean to do it, I told you a million times I couldn't invent well back then and that one thing recked me. Why do you think I'm here? I spent the next three years of my life trying to figure out what I did wrong and trying to keep it from happening again. But it made me sick and killed me." Technus exclaimed angrily turning to me. "I know you're trying to help me but I'm leaving.

"No wait. I didn't know about that. I always figured… well something different about what happened." He said.

"What did you think? You were my brother, I could never have knowingly killed you. I hate being stuck here, trying to master the very technology that killed you." Technus admitted. I took the opportunity to step in.

"Exactly you're family and the rest of your family is waiting for you on the other side, once you can forgive each other you'll both be able to pass on and be with them." I inserted, Skulker stood up coming eye to eye with Technus.

"I'm sorry for thinking you killed me, please forgive me." He said speaking the most kindly I had ever heard him.

"I forgive you, and please forgive me for being an idiot to have made the thing that killed you." Technus said.

"I suppose I always had, this armor was the first gesture I should have seen. Let's go on little brother. You're family's waiting on us." He said looking at me as a white light covered him and Technus. "Thanks whelp. You'll make a great Time Keeper."

I then watched them fade away as a sound felling covered me, I knew it.

"Everything is as it should be."

**The end… is only the beginning. Be back soon hopefully, thanks to all my reviewers and I bid you all adieu. Tata, DFTBA.**


	17. Chapter 17 Danny's Initiation

**Someone sent me a request for a new chapter, so here is one. If anyone can help me get an art piece for the story please do. I hate having to use my generic picture for it, because I'm sure you know that this is not a KH story. Anyways, onto the writing.**

The Observant's Hall Ember's P.O.V.

Most of the ghost zone had turned up for Danny's ceremony, even many of the ghosts who had hunted and fought with him in his life. Like me. But now I held no ill will towards him, quite the opposite actually.

"_No, no. I can't think about that now."_ I scolded myself. Today was the day he would be named Time Keeper. He didn't need me distracting him from his new responsibilities

"Ghost, of the zone. We have asked you all here to bare witness to the naming of the new Time Keeper of the Ghost Zone." An Observant said beginning the ceremony. Everyone ended their small talk and looked to the stage where a host of Observants stood.

"Today we shall celebrate an occasion done only once every two millennia. Daniel Fenton/ Phantom has gone through weeks for intense training with Clockwork to become the Time Keeper. Will you please come forward now, Phantom and Clockwork?" The lead Observant asked. Danny and Clockwork floated forward to the center of the platform and bowed.

"Clockwork, your time and the burden as Time Keeper shall from this point be ended. Thank you from your service." He turned to Danny. "Daniel Phantom, do you swear to uphold the responsibilities of the Time Keeper?"

"I swear to uphold the responsibilities bestowed on me by this council." Danny said looking up at the eye face of the Observant.

"Then on your word, we the people of the Ghost Zone, bestow upon you the name and rank of Time Keeper. We name you Phantom, Keeper Time." The Observant finished his speech and Danny stood as well all began to clap. Despite our own short comings we all have deep respect for the Time Keeper.

As the clapping ended the Observant gave Danny room to make a speech as a scythe with a black, blue, and green blade appeared in his hand. Together with the cloak and new insignia he looked like an angel of death, a beautiful, graceful angel.

"_Stop it." _I thought. _"He can't be with you. Why do you like him anyway?"_

Luckily whatever weird thought I was having disappeared as Danny began to speak.

"I want to thank all of you for being here. I know that many of you have had strained relationships with me before now but I want to put that all behind me. I don't want to start this with ill will. I hope that you will also put our past grievances behind us and make this job easy for me to help you." Danny said facing around to each side of the stadium, as he finished the clapping began again. I sat there staring at him feeling an emotion I hadn't really felt since I was alive.

It felt like my heart was beating quickly and I had butterflies in my stomach, but I couldn't. I don't have a beating heart and I don't have a stomach. This feeling has to be coming from my core, a different kind of fire was within me and I couldn't describe how I felt. Then I noticed Danny making his way up the stairs of the amphitheater towards me.

"Hey Ember." He said awkwardly as soon as he reached me.

"Hi Danny, or should I say Phantom?" I replied nearly as awkwardly. He shrugged.

"Either one. Look I wanted you to know that no matter what it seems like with my position I still want us to be close." Danny shifted uncomfortably. I stood back.

"Ye… yes of course." I replied staring into his eyes.

"Thanks Ember." He hugged me then backed off to talk to Clockwork. Whatever it was that I had been feeling had suddenly gotten ten times worse.

Danny's P.O.V.

Walking away from Ember I knew I had made a fool of myself. I couldn't describe how I felt about her. I felt like I was alive again. But now wasn't the time to dwell on that, I was going to see Clockwork off.

"Clockwork." I said racing back down to him removing my cloak and pinning my scythe to my back. He turned his attention to me.

"Phantom. I'm glad to see you happy. When you were living I had to keep my distance from liking you, but I have always seen a bit of myself in you and I know you'll make a great Time Keeper." He said with a sentimental look. My smile fell down to a sadder expression.

"I'll miss you, but thank you for staying to teach me."

"You're welcome Daniel. I'll miss you, good luck with everything. And remember that you don't have to be alone the entire time of this." He finished up and was covered in a bright light much like how Skulker and Technus had been and he disappeared. I smiled knowing that he was going to be with his friends and family who were waiting for him.

**That's it for now. I hope you all like it, and I bid you adieu. Tata and DFTBA.**


End file.
